Tiempos de Nobleza
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Una princesa y una caballero demostraran que la mayor nobleza no se encuentra en el estado social, sino en el corazón y la humildad. One-Shot, medio Universo Alterno


Bien, sé que todavía tengo un proyecto que terminar (que irresponsable, que irresponsable) pero me encontré con esta "historia" que escribí para la "_Semana de la lengua española_" en la escuela y decidí subirlo. Me explico, esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, recogiendo mi habitación la encontré, me pareció buena idea leerla y arreglar dos o tres cosas y finalmente, subirla a Fanfiction a pesar de no ser mi estilo de escritura y desarrollo en una historia.

**Derechos:**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, de serlo así cambiaria algunas cosas y pondría muchas otras (como crear un Zelda del futuro estilo Metroid).

* * *

><p><strong>-Tiempos de Nobleza<strong>-

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar de mi imaginación, había un reino prospero y lleno de humildad. El rey era un hombre justo y temeroso de Yahvé y la reina era hermosa y la más fiel entre las doncellas. El nombre del poderoso rey de Hyrule era Arturo Daphnie y el de su amada esposa y reina, Dulcinea Serena.

Estos distinguidos monarcas tuvieron la bendición más grande que un mortal pudiera desear; el nacimiento de sus primogénitos. Dos hermosos niños de cabellera dorado y miradas de inocencia, la niña con unos hermosos ojos semejantes al mar y piel tan clara como la nieve y el niño con unos iris parecidos al fuego y piel morena. Eran tan parecido físicamente, pero desde su nacimiento se podía notar que eran tan diferentes.

A través de los años estos jóvenes príncipes crecían con el mismo amor hacia el pueblo como sus padres, pero no deseaban ser los futuros soberanos de la hermosa tierra de Hyrule. En especial la heredera al trono, la princesa Zelda, quien quería una vida más tranquila fuera de las grandes murallas del castillo. La razón era que la hermosa princesa quería hacer su sueño realidad: _Ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas de Dios Altísimo._

Durante toda sus vidas, los príncipes oían hablar a sus súbditos de una libertar, de una belleza detrás de aquellas grandes murallas. Los gemelos soñaban día y noche, fantaseaban en sus ratos libres e imaginaba despierto en las clases el poder algún día contemplar la riquezas de la que tanto hablaban en el castillo. Esas riquezas que no eran de oro, sino de pureza y belleza.

Un día, el príncipe Sheik, escondido tras unas vendas escapaba por enésima vez del Gran Castillo, mirando atrás con nostalgia. Pero al mismo tiempo se lamentaba interiormente por las "desgracias" de su hermana: _Por ser la mayor debía asumir más responsabilidades, por ser la heredera al trono más seguridad y por ser la más hermosa entre las doncellas debía asistir a inútiles fiestas sociales para poder hallar al futuro monarca de Hyrule_.

**-_Hermana mío, Dios este contigo._-**Susurró el joven ex-príncipe.

En cambio él, joven noble preparado, cambiaba todo los deleites de la nobleza por una hermosa joven campesina, a quien había conocido a sus tiernos siete años de edad, al igual que dejaba todo por una vida tranquila en aquel gran rancho que le pertenecía a su amada Malon.

**_-He podido hacer mi sueño realidad, espero que tu logres el tuyo…_-**El joven miró por ultima vez su antiguo hogar.-**_Hermana…-_**

Por otra parte, la princesa hastiada de tanta vanidad, decidió tomar un poco de aire en aquella elegante terraza de su gran castillo. Al llegar ,suspiró por el merecido descanso que obtuvo bajo esa estrellada y hermosa noche. Pero por ir tan metida en sus pensamientos, no se percato que un joven caballero la había estado observando desde hace un buen tiempo.

**_-Hermosa noche, ¿no?_-**Le preguntó aquel misterioso caballero con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

**_-¡Link! Me has sorprendido y en efecto, es una hermosa noche.-_**Le sonrió la sorprendida chica._-**¿Qué haces por aquí?-**_

_-**Estoy aquí ejecutando mis deberes, aunque para mi nunca será un deber estar en su compañía.**_**-**Le informó con sinceridad el alto caballero de melena rubia.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, aquel joven caballero era su mejor amigo, su guardián. Lo conocía desde los diez y ya nueve años ha pasado de ese curioso evento, razón por cual sentía conocerlo a la perfección. Sus padres querían que ella eligiera a un joven noble para contraer nupcias, pero al parecer ellos no veían que ella no deseaba a ninguno de esos vanidosos nobles. Zelda realmente deseaba que ese humilde campesino fuera aquel con quién compartiría el resto de su vida. Pero al saber el deseo de sus padres, la princesa sabía que ellos nunca aprobarían su decisión y sentimientos por el joven caballero.

**_-¡Vaya nunca había admirado vista tan bonita!.-_**Exclamó el valiente joven de mirada azul.

Lejos de sus risueños pensamientos, los actuales monarcas sonreían. Estaban al tanto del creciente sentimiento de su hija hacia el joven guerrero, al igual que conocían el autentico amor del joven para con su hermosa hija. Ellos no deseaban que su hija mayor se casara con uno de esos vanidosos nobles que tenían lo mismo de nobleza que de humildad hacia con los perros. En cambio el joven caballero era un hombre de valor, confiabilidad, inteligencia y, su más notable característica, humildad. Humilde cómo Yahvé demanda y como el rey desea que su sucesor sea.

Ya al final de la velada el monarca con rostro serio decidió anunciar el ultimo mandaron real…

**_-Como veo que mi hija no a elegido a ningún noble, me veo en la obligación de elegir yo al futuro soberano de Hyrule.-_**Anunció con autoridad el rey.

Muchos de los presentes estaban ansiosos por la noticia que se daría._"¡Al fin serian elegidos!"_,pensaron muchos nobles con vanidad.

**_-Y el joven noble que he elegido es a: ¡Link, el valiente caballero! Quien a demostrado más nobleza que muchos de los aquí presentes.-_**Sonrió con alegría el actual soberano_.-**Vamos hijo, toma a tu mujer**_**.-**

Entre los presentes se hallaba la sorpresa ,muchos no podían creer lo actualmente escuchado y se interrogaban entre ellos:_"¿Qué tenia un simple campesino que no tenían ellos?"._Pero entre tanto alboroto y tanta confusión, el joven elegido intervino con valor.

**_-¡Espere su majestad! Yo no puedo ser el elegido. ¡No de esta manera! Es cierto que amo con el alma a la princesa... Pero no puedo permitir que ella se case con quién no ama. -_**Decía antes de ser interrumpido por la joven heredera.

_**-Te equivocas, Link. Yo a quién realmente amo es a ti y deseo con todo el corazón ser tu mujer y madre de tus hijos.-**_Le abrazo con cariño la hermosa joven.-**_Al igual que deseo dirigir este pueblo junto a ti.-_**

_**-¡Que no se diga más, las nupcias se contraerán en 3 semanas y todos están invitados!-**_Gritó con felicidad el rey Arturo.

**_-¡Oh, mi amada y dulce princesa! Nunca pensé que seria bendecido de esta manera._**-Exclamabá el caballero ahogando un pequeño llanto en la cabeza de su amada.-**_No merezco tal bendición.-_**

_**-No digas eso, mi amado Link, la bendecida soy yo al tenerte a mi lado.-**_Le sonrió Zelda aquel guerrero de valor.

Ya pasado las 3 semanas las nupcias fueron realizadas. Los recién casados ya eran marido y mujer al mismo tiempo que eran coronados rey y reina de Hyrule. Los antiguos soberanos descansaban al fin en paz… Y no, no murieron simplemente fueron a La Paz a tomar unas fortalecidas vacaciones(jejeje).

El ahora rey Link cumplió con el más anhelado deseo de su esposa; la llevo a conocer las grandes maravillas de su tierra al igual que le mostró los secretos naturales que solo él conocía junto a la naturaleza. La reina Zelda estaba tan feliz y tan satisfecha que no le importo su actual puesto, desde ese día visitaría esos maravillosos lugares que creyó disfrutar solo con la libertad de la nobleza.

Los actuales monarcas regían con justicia, amor y compasión. Con la bendición de Yahvé y con su temor, ellos dirigían a su pueblo. Todas las mañanas, la soberana le agradecía al Altísimo por su bendición, le regalaba dulces besos a su amado y se preguntaba por el paradero de su queridisimo hermano menor… Pero bueno, eso sería otra historia que contar.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Bien, al fin lo subí!<span>**

En fin, sé que fue muy corto, que no hubo muchos diálogos, que fue muy rápido y que se pueden llegar a confundir(muajajaja). ¡Pero no fue mi culpa(no para ese entonces)!

**Mi super escusa es:**

"_Se supone que con la historia que yo creara tendría que hacer un"libro", escribir y dibujar y un pequeñito día(nótese varias horas)_ _no me daba para sacar todas mis grandes ideas... Esa es la razón por la que esta "historia" es tan cortita y no tan desarrollada(además de que era una "mocosa" para ese entonces jejeje)"._

Pero que no cunda el pánico, pienso hacer una historia alternativa o parecida a esta(quizás pueda usar esta como introducción para "un futuro" de esta historia donde pueda explicar la vida de los personajes antes y después de este suceso). En fin, sea lo que sea le daré buen uso a esta pequeña "historia".

**Yahvé-**_"Soy el que Soy"_,_"Soy el Gran yo Soy_", Dios hebreo de Israel desde el Antiguo Testamento mejor conocido como _Jehova_ más tarde conocido como_ Padre_ o _Dios_.

Bueno, un saludo a todo los lectores y se les desea todo el animo y todo el éxito de esta Tierra.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
